


Heart-Shaped Confetti

by ardentmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Percy feels victim to Lockhart's Valentine's Day decorations until a certain beautiful someone changes his mind.





	Heart-Shaped Confetti

It had been an hour since breakfast and Percy was still pulling heart-shaped confetti out of his hair. Shining reds and pinks and silvers, sparkling with glitter, had found root deep in his scalp and had been determined to stay, despite any of his efforts to the contrary.

He had Defense Against the Dark Arts now with the insufferable teacher who was the cause of all this chaos. He was desperate to get his appearance back together before he took his seat beside you. Not that he wanted to impress you or anything. No, nothing like that. He just didn’t need you thinking he was some unkempt, unprofessional partner in all of this mess.

He ran his hands through his hair one more time as he stood just outside the classroom, watching as specs of fuchsia caught the light as they hit the floor in the a pile before him.

“Don’t,” he heard your voice behind him. He wanted to turn immediately and take a look at your face smiling before him - so few people smiled at him nowadays that you felt like sunshine after a proper spring shower - but he held himself back. He looked down and ran another hand through his thick hair which was simply refusing to sit how he liked.

He hadn’t been prepared for you to be standing in front of him. Given how much he’d sprouted this past summer, you appeared just underneath him, close enough to touch, with that kilowatt smile and bright eyes aimed just at him. And he certainly wasn’t prepared for the way your face softened when you reached up to stop his hand just at the base of his forehead now. Your fingers curled around his long digits and pulled them away from his locks and down to his side where you continued to hold his hand.

All he could do was look upon you, this soft, affectionate creature who somehow saw to shower him in your kindness each and every day. He watched as you bit at your lower lip, peered up at him through your lashes, and ran your thumb across his knuckles.

“I like it,” you said, running your free hand up into his hair, pulling out a silver heart that sat on your index finger before fluttering away in a sea of even more confetti. “Brings out your eyes.”

With a second, dare he say shyer, smile, you walked into the classroom, pulling his hand along until your arms were fully extended, your fingertips dancing still as you passed through the threshold.

It took Percy a few moments to remember to breath.

As he looked down at this hands, still covered in a small sheen of the pink glitter that littered his hair, but now also tingling from the electricity of your touch, he heard a laugh behind him.

“Still hating Lockhart, Weasley?” Oliver asked.

Percy only lifted his eyes enough to peer into the classroom where you sat at the desk beside him, chatting happily with the girls around you as they shared their Valentine messages from the dwarves with exaggerated sighs. Your eyes had flicked to his for only a moment before you looked away.

“You know,” Percy laughed, “Maybe he isn’t so bad.”


End file.
